


paint it black (I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky)

by katesgeko



Series: i was in the darkness, so the darkness i became [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark!Rey, F/M, I am so tired, Rey like when they see her cum
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesgeko/pseuds/katesgeko
Summary: Rey é a nova Imperatriz da Primeira Ordem, tudo que ela quer é lei. Tudo que seu coração negro desejar, Kylo dará em uma bandeja para ela.





	paint it black (I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> bem, eu gosto do conceito de Dark!Rey mais que gosto de sorvete. Aproveitem.

Eles dão para Rey um vestido negro nos seus primeiros dias de Imperatriz da Primeira Ordem. O tecido negro envolve seu corpo, acentuando todas as curvas que uma simplória Rey de antes nunca teria tido a capacidade de fazer, apenas por não achar importante toda aquela atenção com o seu corpo. 

Mas a Rey de agora, com os cabelos sedosos jogados soltos por cima de seus ombros – soltos, ela quer eles soltos, ela não precisa se preocupar mais com eles sobre os seus olhos em alguma ocasião que ela esteja em perigo, ela gosta deles soltos – e usando um vestido negro que chega a se arrastar no chão gosta dos olhares que recebe, alguns desejosos até demais, para o seu corpo quando ela caminha pela estação onde reside. 

Ela gosta da sensação de ser desejada, de ser temida em algum momento. Rey gosta da sensação que tem quando ela entra na ponte onde Kylo fica, e todos os Cavaleiros de Ren, e as pessoas que unem a sua vida a vida do lado negro se curvam em direção a ela, alguns até mesmo ajoelhando-se no chão, como se ela fosse uma rainha. 

“Minha Imperatriz, espero que esteja preparada para sua coroação amanhã.” Kylo fala, estendendo a mão para a moça. Sua luva faz cocêgas na mão nua de Rey, e a sensação de formigamento invade todo o seu corpo novamente. Ela quer sentir os dedos cobertos por couro de Kylo em sua pele novamente, assim como ela sentiu todos esses dias em que eles passam se conhecendo de maneira sexual. Ela gosta de sentir o couro lambendo a polpa pálida de sua bunda no momento que Kylo a coloca de joelhos no chão e se posiciona atrás dela, como se fosse seu mestre. 

“Quero que a Galáxia toda veja.” Rey lambe os lábios de maneira sedutora, ou assim ela acha que é. Ela consegue ver as pupilas dos olhos de Kylo se expandirem e visualizarem todo o comprimento de seu corpo com os olhos famintos que ela ainda quer aprender a ler. Kylo tem olhos profundos, como se ela pudesse se afogar naquele olhar do homem a sua frente, e nunca mais pedir para ser resgatada daquele mergulho sem intenções de voltar para a superfície. “Quero que eles saibam que uma nova ordem do lado negro está chegando para eles. Quero todas as criaturas dessa Galáxia ajoelhadas diante de mim.” A voz de Rey é forte, e ela se vira para todas as pessoas que continuam com as cabeças curvadas e ajoelhadas diante dela. 

As pessoas temem manter contato por olhar com Rey apenas pelo motivo de ter ouvido o que ela consegue fazer com a Força dentro de si. Elas conseguem ver as manchas de hematomas no pescoço de Kylo quando ele retira aquela parte de sua armadura. Elas consegue ver a palma da mão de Rey tão clara ali naquelas marcas profundas sobre a pele leitosa do Líder Supremo deles. 

Seu sorriso cresce em seus lábios quando ela se ajoelha próximo a um os Cavaleiros de Ren, um dos servos mais leais de Kylo. Ela toca o seu rosto calmo e faz ele olhar em seus olhos. O medo beirando por todas as partes daquele corpo, a excitando. 

“Eu quero que você avisa para todos os moradores dessa Galáxia miserável que eles estão a ponto de ganha a Imperatriz que merecem.”Kylo coloca a mão em seu ombro, e Rey sente a temperatura da sala aumentar, uma clara evidência que Kylo também se excitada com a escuridão do mesmo jeito que ela aprendeu que também se excita.

A Imperatriz se vira para olhar o homem mais alto que ela. Os cabelos escuros de Kylo caem em seu rosto de maneira que faz Rey correr os dedos pelos fios negros, grudando as suas unhas quebradas naquele couro cabeludo. Kylo solta um gemido forte, não ousando desviar o olhar dela. 

“Minha Imperatriz…” Ela sente quando as pessoas começam a ficar desconfortáveis sobre a presença tão sexual dela e de Kylo e se pega mais excitada com a plateia. 

“Fiquem todos vocês.” Rey diz em um sussurro de voz, usando a força para manter todas as pessoas bem-paradas naquela sala. Sua força sendo tão forte na presença de Kylo que as vezes nem ela sabe onde começa sua própria Força, e onde começa a de Kylo. As vezes, quando ele está enterrado dentro dela tão fortemente, ambas as Forças parecem ser uma só. Uma só catástrofe de Escuridão mergulhando os dois em um lado tão escuro que eles tem certeza que nem ao menos Vader já provou daquilo. “Eu quero que vocês vejam.” 

Kylo cai de joelhos na frente dela, agarrando um de seus tornozelos magros e pálidos. Rey está descalço abaixo do seu vestido negro longo. Ele despeja beijos em toda aquela área, subindo para seus joelhos de modo que faz uma trilha de saliva brilhar pela sua pele alva. 

Rey ainda segura todas as pessoas na sala com a força, mas com os lábios de Kylo sobre ela, todos os corpos agora são um borrão de preto que ela não presta a atenção. Mas ainda sim ela quer que eles vejam, toda aquela sujeira e depreciação que a Força que eles tanto idolatram criou.


End file.
